Three part two
by pippin04took
Summary: Sequel to Three, and tells Harry and Ginny's story as they enter into their own unique relationship. Warnings: threesome, slash, and ooc.


**This is a sequel to my story Three, which I recommend reading but it isn't necessary. Warning, this contains slash, a threesome, and is OOC. Harry's point of view:**

I stormed to my office completely and utterly frustrated. How was I supposed to stand being near him without any release? These 'sparing' sections were useless, not to mention forced me to touch the one man that I couldn't have. I rolled my shoulders as I sat in my chair and leaned back. Closing my eyes, I thought of the brushes between our bodies that happened during our Auror training. In moments, I was hard and aching. I wanted him.

I had to get out of here. After gathering my things, I walked to the fireplace to floo home. Once there, I quickly checked for Ginny, and frowned as I noticed that she wasn't there. Things had been off with us since I had started my growing attraction to the other man. For months, I carried the guilt of loving someone else while loving her at the same time. It was almost too much.

When Hermione, Draco, and Ron announced their relationship, I started thinking of tell Ginny of my true feelings, but every time I went to tell her I chickened out, so much for Gryffindor courage.

Grumbling to myself I jumped in the shower. I was tired of taking care of things for myself. It had been ages since I had been with Ginny, and I missed her and wanted her as much as I wanted _him. _The thought of the both of them together had me rock hard in moments. I ran my hands over my torso as I imagined both sets of hands running over me. My hand wrapped around my length as I imagined he was touching me while Ginny would go to her knees.

Bracing myself, I moved my hand faster as I groaned. I imagined her tongue licking me from my base to my tip while he kissed me. My head fell back at the images and sensations running through my body.

"Oh Ginny," I said, groaning. "Blaise … I need …"

I heard a gasp and my eyes flew open. There was my wife standing with her hand over her mouth. I cursed mentally. She had just caught me saying his name while I ….

"Ginny, I didn't mean," said quickly. "I'm so …"

I was cut off when she jumped into the shower and kissed me hard, knocking me against the wall behind me. For a moment, I was too surprised to move before I started kissing her back. We broke away while breathing hard.

"Where …" Ginny's cheeks turned flaming red. "Where you thinking about the both of us?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Oh, finally," she groaned and kissed me. "I've wanted this so bad."

"Gin," I said moaning.

I kissed her hard, and turning so that she was pressed against the shower walls. Our bodies molded together as I kissed her, and her hands clung to me. I pealed her soggy, wet clothes off quickly, for it had been too long.

"What were you thinking," Ginny asked. "Of us touching you? Kissing you?"

She gasped when I bit her neck.

"I've thought of both of us being inside of you at the same time. Of you riding him then being inside of him. I thought about the three of us in every way imaginable," I said huskily into her ear.

Ginny gasped as my thigh rubbed against her warm, wet center.

"I want … I want you so bad," she said while moaning as my hands went for her chest.

My hands then went to her tiny waist to lift her up, angling her body so I could thrust in quickly. She was so tight and wet.

"Oh, god," she said. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," I said while slamming my hips into hers. "You have no idea."

"Faster, harder," she said.

I complied, moving quickly. My fingers dug into her hips, surely leaving bruises. I knew I wouldn't last long, so I moved against the stop that would bring Ginny to completion soon.

"Oh Harry, Blaise," Ginny rasped out.

A second later, she came hard. Hearing Blaise's name on Ginny's lips caused me to come just as hard. We slumped to the shower floor with Ginny sitting across my lap. After our breathing returned to normal, I gave her slow sweet kisses. Merlin, I missed kissing her so much. My arms wrapped around her.

When the water started to get cold, I stood on shaky legs to turn the water off. I accepted a towel from Ginny as I watched my wife dry her gorgeous body off. I swallowed some sadness at the realization that something was missing. I guiltily looked away, hating myself.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

She stepped up to touch my chest and I wrapped my hands around her small waist.

"Don't pull away from me again," she said softly. "I need you."

"I need you too," I said, touching my head against hers. "I can't help but feel guilty still."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else," I explained.

"But you're still in love with me too," Ginny said, it wasn't a question.

"More than anything." I kissed her gently.

"I am too." She accepted a few more kisses. "I love the both of you so much."

I let out a breath at her words. She pulled down and kissed me again. I looked down at her eyes, which were filled with lust. I felt her pull on my hand towards the bedroom. Ginny pushed me down onto the bed and rested both of her knees on either side of my hips.

My cock was half hard as she kissed her way over my neck and chest, but it became harder as Ginny kissed her way down to it. My hips thrust up as she took me into her mouth.

"I want to be inside you," I said after she moved her head up and down several times.

Ginny moved so that her center was over me and slowly lowered herself on to me. She set a slow and steady pace while my eyes held her gaze, much like the first time we made love. I felt complete being with her like this, but at the same time, things didn't feel complete. We needed him here. We found our release together before wrapping my girl in my arms. I fell asleep with thoughts of Blaise being with the two of us.

The next morning, I woke up to Ginny sighing in contentment.

"I've missed this," she muttered.

She lifted her head to give me a swift kiss.

"But it doesn't feel complete," she muttered.

"No, we need him here," I said.

"He's going to the bonding tomorrow night," Ginny muttered. "We can talk to him then."

I nodded as I held Ginny close to me again.

**Please review gently. **


End file.
